Gravé a jamais
by pauline-helo
Summary: Les temps ont changés depuis l'epoque d'Harry... les enfants du survivant et de ses amis sont a Poudlard...Rose, en 5eme année sent que son cousin , James, lui cache quelque chose. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'aidera a decouvrir quoi.... FIC EN PAUSE
1. Surprise

_Note des auteurs: _Voila, c'est notre premiere fic en commun! On espère vraiment que sa va vous plaire et que c'est pas trop court.. . Laissez vos avis et vos critiques autre moyens de dire:_ reviews pleaaase_ :p

_Disclaimer: _Tout les personnages sont a J.K/Rowling sauf Jennifer, Diane et Sara.

* * *

**Gravé a jamais**

**Par pauline-helo**

Chapitre 1 : Surprise

Je regarde rêveusement par la fenêtre la neige tomber. On n'est même pas en décembre et déjà le parc était recouvert d'un fin tapis blanc. Mon regard se tourne vers mes cousins, en train de batailler là bas au loin, sous la neige. Je frissonne rien qu'a la pensée de sortir de du dortoir et resserre ma cape autour de mes épaules…Qui pouvait avoir envie de sortir avec ce froid !

Je vois James se cacher derrière un arbre en attendant qu'Albus passe à coté pour lui envoyer une boule de neige. La lutte fait rage, et je la suis avec attention. Les 7emes années semblent avoir l'avantage sur les autres...James en a effectivement fait une affaire personnelle car, lors de l'hiver dernier il avait essuyé une cuisante défaite face a son cousin, et devant tout Poudlard… J'en ris encore. Et on ne bat pas James Potter impunément…

Il a pourtant été nommé préfet-en-chef cette année ! Je ne comprend pas comment Dumbledore pouvait lui faire confiance, il est très dissipé, toujours a faire des blagues [ quand il n'est pas avec une fille… ] on se demande bien de qui il tient ça... Je voit les flocons blancs tomber dans ses cheveux, perpétuellement en bataille, les mêmes que son père.

De son coté Hugo aide Lily à faire un devoir apparemment. Ils se sont confortablement installés sous un arbre, mais pas n'importe lequel, ils sont sous le chêne a coté du lac. Celui sous lequel il s'était passé tant de choses, comme le démontrent les graffitis dont il est gravé : Maraudeurs pour toujours, Lily + James, juste en dessous Ginny et Harry puis un peu a droite Hermione je t'aime [c'est papa qui l'a écrit parait-il…J'ai bien du mal a y croire : lui romantique ?], et plus récemment cousins forever. Hugo et Lily finissent donc un devoir, de Métamorphose en tout cas c'est ce que je pense car Hugo excelle dans cette matière. Bizarrement ils ont l'air distrait tout les deux. Les cheveux roux de Lily flottent dans l'air et se parsèment de flocons. D'après ce que je peut voir Lily regarde Hugo avec surprise comme si elle ne le croyait pas, je ne comprend évidemment pas pourquoi...c'est bien le seul désavantage de ma position.

Non décidemment je n'ai aucune envie de sortir...imaginer ce froid mordant sur ma peau…brrrr. Je regarde alors autour de moi. Le dortoir des 5eme années est un vrai bazar, comme d'habitude, sauf du coté de Diane, son lit est parfaitement bien fait, les habits pliés sur le couvre lit et les livres en pile parfaitement droite sur sa table de nuit, elle aussi parfaitement rangée.

C'est une fille timide, très sérieuse et ordonnée. Je ne la connait pas trop mais le peu que je sais d'elle me plait bien, elle a l'air très sympa. Diane a des longs cheveux bouclés d'un noir de jais. Elle est plutôt petite et avait un teint de porcelaine qui contraste avec ses cheveux. Ses yeux, d'un gris très foncés sont magnifiques, j'aurai bien aimé avoir ces yeux là mais la nature m'a dotée des yeux de mon père, et oui, je n'avais pas eu de chance de ce coté là…les yeux marrons ne sont pas vraiment exceptionnels.

Mon regard se détache du lit de Diane pour se poser sur celui de Jennifer. C'est simple: je déteste cette fille !! Avec ses cheveux blonds méchés, ses décolletés et la poitrine qui va avec [même si on porte tous un uniforme elle réussit quand même a enlever quelques boutons...] et ses regards méprisants, elle est tout simplement haïssable. Comme si ca ne suffisait pas je crois qu'elle est sortie avec tout les garçons Gryffondors, sans doute les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles évidemment et même quelques Serpentards !

Elle n'a qu'une seule amie, une 6eme année, et qui la suit partout [même si elle est plus âgée qu'elle]. Elle s'appelle Jessica je crois et elle n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus futé que sa copine… D'après ce que James m'a dit ses résultats scolaires sont a la hauteur de sa réputation… [Voilà l'avantage d'avoir un cousin préfet-en-chef]

En sautant quelques lits j'arrive enfin a celui de ma meilleure amie, aussi mal rangé que le mien, même peut-être plus et c'est dur… J'ai rencontré Sara dans le train en 1ere année et elle m'a tout de suite plut. Depuis on ne se quitte pas ! Mes cousins aussi l'adorent : elle participe volontiers a leur blagues sur les Serpentards il faut dire qu'elle a un certain don pour le sarcasme... Plus que moi en tout cas : je vois pas ce qu'ils ont de mal les Serpentards . Enfin je dois être la seule Gryffondor à penser ça alors..!

Sinon elle est assez belle, enfin c'est ce que dis Albus [je crois qu'il l'aime bien même si il ne l'avouerait même pas sous la torture…il est coriace Albus]. Elle a des yeux verts, pas verts comme ceux d'oncle Harry, non d'un vert plus inhabituel presque kaki. Ceux qui les différencient vraiment des autres c'est qu'ils ont une espèce d'éclat doré au milieu et qu'ils changeaient légèrement de teinte au fil des saisons [plus ou moins verts, marron ou parfois même dans les tons jaunes]. Pour résumer elle a des yeux extraordinaires …A croire que c'est le cas de toutes mes amies…

Tiens en parlant de Sara je l'entends remonter. Elle n'était pas la de la journée je me demande bien ou elle a pu passer…

_ Sarouuuu ! T'étais ou pendant tout ce temps ? Je commençai vraiment a m'inquieter…J'ai cru que les Serpentard avaient finalement mis leur menace a exécution et t'avait enlevée…T'aurai pu…

_ Calme toi Rosie, calme toi ! J'étais juste avec les autres.

Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit mais Sara ne sait absolument pas mentir : elle ne me regarde pas dans les yeux et a légèrement rougit. Ca cache quelque chose tout ca…

_ Je ne te crois pas !

_ Et pourquoi ça tiens ?

_ D'abord parce que ca fait une demi-heure que je les observe et je ne t'ai pas vue et parce que tu n'as pas UN seul flocon de neige dans tes cheveux.

_ Euuuh j'ai utilisé un sort de séchage !

_ Et un sort d'invisibilité aussi, alors ?

_ OooOOh Rosie…

Ma meilleure amie poussa alors un de ses plus beaux soupirs, et Dieu sait qu'elle est douée pour ça !

_ Si je demande a Albus si il t'as vue je suis sure qu'il me dira que non. Et il ne t'aurait pas loupée si tu été passée, on le sait toutes les deux… Allez raconte-tout à tata Rosie

_ Euum bah ya pas grand-chose a raconter… Arrête de me regarder comme çaa

J'ai toujours été très douée pour les regards mi-ironique mi-on me la fait pas a moi…pour les regards noirs aussi mais c'est autre-chose.

_ Bon voila je vais te le dire mais tu me jure que tu ne va pas trop t'énerver, hein ?

_ Oui, oui accouche !

_ Bah voila, Jennifer a un nouveau petit copain.

_ Wow ! Ca c'est un scoop, merci Sara ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué…

_ Non mais là c'est … vraiment … comment dire …

_ Tant que ce n'est pas le directeur ça va, non ?

_ Même si c'est quelqu'un que tu connais bien ?

_ Quoiiii ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par quelqu'un que je connais bien ?

_ En fait…

_ Viens en au fait Sara, ça fait un quart d'heure que tu bafouille, hésite, puis recommence…j'aimerai bien savoir moi !

C'est vrai quoi qu'est-ce qui peut être si grave que ça ?

_ Okay, alors je le dis très vite…Jamessortavecjennifer. Oh rosie chérie je suis désolée !!!

_ ...

_ Rose ?

_ … QUOIIIIII ??? Non mais cette sale petite garce elle va me le payer ! Elle n'a pas assez de mecs comme ca, maintenant il faut qu'elle aille chercher mes cousins ??

C'est pas vrai çaaaa !! J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a versé un seau d'haut brulante sur la tête…Comment c'est possible ? James … Jennifer ? Il a accepté ? Je suis sure qu'elle a du lui lancer un sort, ce n'est pas vraii. Il faut absolument que j'aille parler a James. Sur le champ ! Abandonnant Sara qui aborde maintenant une expression désolée je sors comme une furie du dortoir, effrayant au passage quelques premières années.

Je dévale en courant les escaliers, Sara sur mes talons.

Une fois arrivée dans le parc je ne sens même pas le froid sur ma peau, car la colère m'a vivement réchauffée.

_ JAMES POTTER ! Viens ici tout de suite !!

_ Et merde, je crois qu'elle sait…souffle Hugo a Lily

_ Oui je sais et apparemment j'été la seule a ne pas savoir…

Puis m'adressant à James je repris :

_ Je veux savoir pourquoi, ou, comment, qui ? A non le dernier te fatigue pas je sais déjà

_ Wow ne t'énerve pas Rosie

_ Ca ne réponds pas à mes questions ca James… Explique-moi tout tout de suite !

_ Il n'y a rien à expliquer je…

Mes yeux commencent à me bruler…Des larmes jaillissent de mes yeux et coulent sur mon visage... il va encore essayer de s'expliquer... il ne peut pas comprendre je me sens trahie par mon propre cousin. Cela fait maintenant 5 ans que je me plains d'elle auprès d'eux et James ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de sortir avec elle!!

Je cours...je ne vois plus rien...je suis aveuglée par la colère...je cours…j'entends James qui essaye de me rappeler, si il croit que je vais répondre ... il ne comprend pas...personne ne comprend... Je rentre dans le château mais je n'ai aucune envie de retourner dans mon dortoir. Je risquerai de voir cette garce de Jennifer qui ose sortir avec mon cousin!!

Je me refugie dans une salle vide au sous-sol, la au moins personne, du moins aucun Gryffondor ne viendra me trouver, ils fuient tous cette endroit comme la peste, c'est un vrai labyrinthe en plus!

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit ou je me trouve alors eux... Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je n'ai pas faim, je ne sais pas si vous avez jamais remarqué mais quand on est triste ou en colère [et là je suis dans les deux cas] ça coupe l'appétit ! Je vais rester dans cette salle poussiéreuse jusqu'a ce que quelqu'un me trouve, c'est à dire jamais !

Je n'arrive toujours pas a comprendre…qu'a-t-il put ce passer pour que ça arrive ?

Que Jennifer veuille sortir avec James je comprends, il est plutôt pas mal, enfin d'autant que je peux en juger, étant sa cousine... Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses grands yeux verts et son physique plutôt avantageux [ c'est bien la seule chose bien dans le quidditch : ça muscle…].

Mais franchement que James veuille être avec ELLE!! Il pourrait avoir toute les filles qu'il veut, elles sont toutes à ses pieds ! Il n'a pas besoin d'une petite blondasse* comme elle !! Je ne le comprends pas, il faudra vraiment qu'il me donne une bonne raison quand je le reverrai ... quand quelqu'un m'aura trouvé … dans très longtemps de préférence!

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Même en réfléchissant toute la nuit, toute la semaine je ne trouverai pas ! Il ya que lui qui puisse me donner la réponse, et en ce moment c'est bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir [bon, d'accord peut-être après Jennifer...mais qui aurait envie de la voir ?].

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis dans cette salle. Il y a une heure ou deux j'avais transformé une des nombreuses chaises en bois en un canapé moelleux et depuis j'y somnole tout en réfléchissant aux raisons qui ont bien pu pousser James a sortir avec Jennifer. Une des raisons qui revient assez régulièrement est le philtre d'amour…même si Rusard contrôle sévèrement ce genre de potion il été toujours possible qu'elle en ai fabriqué un elle-même, après tout elle est assez douée en potion [c'était bien la seule matière dans laquelle a arrivait a suivre ] .

Mes pensées dérivent également vers Hugo et Lily…J'ai bien entendu Hugo dire a Lily « Je crois qu'elle sait »…Eux doivent être ai courent alors ! Mais ils ne m'ont rien dit ! Belle preuve d'amitié, quel sens de la famille…Peut-être viennent-ils tout juste de l'apprendre ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne sont-ils pas montés me le dire ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi. Ce mot raisonne dans ma tête pendant que j'essaie de comprendre.

Tout à cas quelque chose me sort de mes pensées. J'ai cru entendre un bruit, léger certes, mais un bruit tout de même. Je tends l'oreille et ce que j'entends confirme mes pensées : quelqu'un vient !

*On a rien contre les blondes, désolées mais c'était pour la formule ^^

_Pauline & Hélo [laissé votre avis...]_


	2. Ruse

_Note des auteurs: _Merci beaucoup a nos 3 reviewveurs!! Sa nous a fait super plaisir ;)

**Malak: **Merci! On les a rajouter grace a toi ;)

**Akeri la malicieuse: **On espere aussi que cette suite va te plaire

**Angelique444:** D'abbord Merci d'avoir posté une reviex sur nos 3 fics! :) De rien c'est normal pour la fic que quelqun t'avais pris , on aurait pas aimé que sa nous arrive p On espere aussi que la suite va te plaire

Bisoux a tous les 3 et aux nouveauX si il y en a bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Gravé a jamais**

**Par pauline-helo**

Chapitre 2:Ruse

Il est tard. Je dois être le seul encore dans les couloirs a cette heure ci, pourtant... c'est un bruit de sanglots que je viens d'entendre la! Mais qui pourrait bien être dans une salle de classe vide à cette heure-ci ? Je jette un coup d'œil à la montre moldue qu'un homme a offert à mon père qui me l'a donnée, disant que je m'en servirait plus que lui…

En effet il est tard, plus de minuit ! Qui que soit cette personne elle n'a surement as le droit d'être la a cette heure. Je décide alors rentrer pour lui dire de retourner dans son dortoir quand une pensée soudaine m'arrête. Et si c'était un 7eme année ? Ou pire un professeur ?

? Je reste ainsi a mi-chemin entre la porte et le couloir. Finalement je décide de renter… après tout il n'y a pas beaucoup de chances pour qu'un professeur soit seul dans une salle au sous sol a cette heure ci en plus ! Et tant pis si c'est un 7eme année…je suis préfet tout de même ! Alors que j'avance d'un pas décidé vers la porte les légers bruits cessent brusquement. Qui que ce soit, la personne dans cette salle m'avait entendu, c'était certain. Cette fois il n'y a plus d'échappatoire, il faut que je rentre... Je prends une longue inspiration et j'y vais. J'ouvre la porte le plus doucement possible et regarde autour de moi. Je repère tout de suite un espèce de tas informe sur une chaise. Je m'approche et me rends compte que ce tas est en réalité une personne. Je remarque de longs cheveux d'une teinte indéfinissable, entre roux et châtain. Puis, en m'approchant encore j'aperçois un bout de cravate rouge et or.

Une Gryffondor ??

Le tas informe en question relève la tête, et me regarde, l'air surpris. Dans ma surprise j'ai du parler à voix haute. Je pense savoir qui c'est, on ne s'est jamais parlé mais elle est en 5eme année il me semble. Elle semble tout aussi surprise que moi, comme si elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir quelqu'un débarquer ici. Je la regarde quelques instants. Elle a vraiment l'air misérable : cheveux en batailles, yeux rouges et traces de larmes sur les joues. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu la mettre dans cet état. Alors que je m'apprête a le lui demander elle commence à parler

" Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais la, toi ?"

Elle a l'air triste, surprise, en colère, énervée, déçue… Je remarque toutes ces émotions sur son visage. Je la regarde depuis un moment, et, il me semble qu'elle finit par le remarquer...en effet elle ne tarde pas a le dire :

-" Quoi ? Mais, Quesque tu as à me regarder ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez peut être ?"

-" Oui ! "Je réponds le plus sérieusement possible. " Et un gros ! Oh, attends non je croit que c'est ton visage. Désolé pour cette légère confusion… " je rajoute ironiquement

Son visage, justement, pâlit légèrement. Je vois qu'elle essaye de répliquer mais ce talent est définitivement réservé aux Serpentards… qui en font de toute manière meilleure usage... Mais c'est qu'elle s'accroche la petite...Son front est légèrement plissé, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément.

-" Et toi tu l'as vu ton visage ?"

La phrase a claqué dans la salle silencieuse. J'esquisse un demi-sourire.

-" Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ?"

Elle rougit. J'avais raison, les Gryffondors n'ont vraiment pas le sens de la repartie...Je crois que j'en rirais haut et fort si la fille ne me fusillait pas du regard, d'un de ces regards que l'on préfère généralement éviter si on le peut. Son regard noir ne glissait que moi. Si elle croyait que je me laissais encore intimider par ca...Je devais avouer que j'aurai préférer l'éviter, elle était particulièrement douée, mais j'avais des années d'expérience derrière moi en ce qui concernait ce genre d'attitude. En effet, chez les serpents on ne se fait pas de cadeaux. Même moi, fils unique d'une famille illustre je n'y échappais pas.

Bon là on n'avance à rien. La conversation ne va nulle part. J'ai parlé d'une conversation? Non ce n'est décidemment pas le bon mot: on a échangé quatre phrases et a part ça? En la regardant de plus près je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompée sur ses sentiments, elle a toujours l'air aussi confuse malgré son air meurtrier. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a à la fin? C'est agacent ça ! Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, on parle d'une Gryffondor la quand même, mais plutôt que je n'aime pas qu'il se passe quelque chose que je ne comprends pas juste devant mes yeux. Elle n'avait pas idée de venir pleurer ici...maintenant je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il lui est arrivé à chaque fois que je la verrai. La curiosité a toujours été mon plus grand default (et l'unique d'ailleurs).

Commençant à fatiguer je décide de m'assoir sur la table la plus proche. Elle surprend mon geste et me regarde bizarrement, vous savez le genre de regard "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait lui ? Il n'as pas l'intention de rester tout de même". Je lui réponds par un regard des plus éloquents "Bah oui je reste, pourquoi ? Ca te gêne ?". En effet ça a l'air de la gêner, et pas qu'un peu. Son regard, qui c'était radouci, noirci à nouveau. Mais que ce qu'elle me voulait a la fin? Oui, d'accord elle veut que je parte, c'est clair. Mais elle pourrait le dire, quoi ? Moi en tout cas je n'ai pas du tout envie de partir. Je me sens bien la, a énervé une Gryffondor c'est mon passe-temps préféré je vous l'avez pas dit?. Elle me regarde je le sais, je le sens, mais je sais aussi que des que je vais lever la tête elle va détourner son regard et faire semblant de fixer ses ongles. Toutes les mêmes les filles...ca en devient lassant les filles...encore un domaine ou je suis assez bien calé! Je fait le test juste pour voir, cette réaction m'amuse toujours. Je me prépare à sourire ironiquement mais... Bizarrement elle ne se mets pas a regarder vers le plafond et encore moins ses ongles, elle se contente juste de me fixer. Mais pas comme si elle m'observait ou m'admirait, ce qui serait le plus normal oui je suis beau a ce qu'il parait et c'est vrai que je ne le nie pas, mais juste comme si elle regardait droit devant elle. Comme si il n'y avait rien.

Il y a une chose que je détesté encore plus que de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe, c'est qu'on m'ignore. Et c'est précisément ce qu'elle est en train de faire cette petite Gryffondor! Comment ose-t-elle? M'ignorer, moi Le Serpentard Le Plus Connu Et Le Plus Respecté De Poudlard ?? Elle doit avoir eu un sacré choc pour oser... non, mais même si elle a eu un choc je ne vais pas pardonner ça tout de même! Je vais lui demandé ce qui c'est passé. Je vais me mêler de sa vie minable et la pourrir vous direz peut être que c'est un peu exagéré juste pour cette raison mais... non ! C'est une Gryffondor alors ca règle tout, nah. Je vais faire semblant de m'intéresser a ses petits problèmes...Je ricane, oups elle a du remarquer car elle me regarde plus bizarrement encore. Je me lance:

"-Bon alors, qu'est ce qui fait que tu sois dans cet état ma chère ?"

En général les filles adooOorent quand je les surnomme : ma chère, ma puce...Elles se mettent à rougir et n'osent plus me regarder en face. Cette Gryffondor est décidément inhabituelle ! En effet elle n'a pas rougi le moins du monde, ou alors c'est de colère car ses yeux ont encore noirci. Je le regarde quand même avec mon habituel sourire de séducteur, un mélange habile de "je te comprends tu sais" et "tu seras bientôt a moi". C'est difficile pour moi de lancer ce regard à une Gryffondor non qu'elle soit particulièrement laide, mais une Gryffondor, une Weasley qui plus est ? Mais quand je pense aux souffrances que je pourrai lui infliger plus tard...je tiens bon. Elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre vous avez remarqué mon incroyable perspicaticité puis la referme brutalement. J'ai peut-être sous estimé son état de choc. Je retente? Ca fait quand même la deuxième fois qu'elle ne se comporte pas comme une fille normale...Jamais deux sans trois? J'ai entendu ce stupide proverbe moldu un jour, de... je sais plus et de tout façon je m'en fiche! Bon alors j'essaye. Qu'est ce que je peux bien lui sortir cette fois, huummm? Je fais genre que je suis vraiment intéressé? Oui ça ça va marcher, ça marche à tous les coups, parole de Malfoy!

"-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Raconte moi ce qu'il ne va pas."

Mes paroles résonnent dans la salle de classe vide. Elle ne répond toujours pas. Attendez si peut être... Non faux espoir. Sii:

"Toutfacontutenfichemalfoytutenfichedetouttuvaspastinterresseramavietoutacoup"

"-Euh? Je n'ai rien compris, désolé."

Vous pouvez noter l'incroyable gentillesse dont je fais preuve...ah la la je suis vraiment génial. Instinctivement je tends ma bouche vers mes bras parfaits pour les embrasser mais je m'arrête à temps...ce n'est pas le moment de s'admirer. Elle reprend, plus clairement cette fois :

"-Je disais que... non rien laisse tomber. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi sa t'intéresse! Quesque ca te fait que je sois triste, on ne s'est jamais parler avant!"

"-Il ya un début a tout et j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe..."

J'espère qu'elle va tomber dans mon piège. Je suis presque sur qu'elle va me croire. Ha! comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire des problèmes de Weasley!!

"-Et je suis sensée te croire? Tu sais Malfoy je ne suis pas une de tes petites groupies qui se jettent a tes pieds en un clin d'œil! Et je ne suis pas complètement naïve non plus, je sais très bien qu'un Serpentard comme toi ne pourra jamais, JAMAIS me comprendre!"

Et mince, non seulement elle n'est pas tombée dans mon piège mais en plus elle est énervé. Elle se lève. Oh oh elle ne va pas s'échapper comme ça quand même, elle n'osera pas ?!

"Tu vas ou, Weasley?"

"Je rentre dans mon dortoir comme tu le vois... je suis fatigué et j'en ai marre de voir ta sale face de serpent"

Je voudrai répondre quelque chose dans le style: Je suis préfet et je peux t'enlever des points pour être dans les couloirs à cette heure ci mais aucun son ne veut sortir. Cette fille est insensible a mon charme, me cache quelque chose, m'ignore et vient de m'insulter! C'était trop en une heure. Décidemment elle est vraiment bizarre... Elle se lève et me laisse dans un grand état de perplexité. Je reste environ 20 secondes, seul désormais, debout dans la salle. A vrai dire j'ai du mal à réaliser qu'elle a osé partir comme ca, sans que je l'aie congédiée. Puis, je décide alors de la suivre. Après tout je n'étais pas fatigué le moins du monde malgré l'heure plus que tardive et MOI au moins je suis préfet et ai donc le droit d'errer dans les couloirs. Je sors donc de la salle le plus discrètement possible, même si elle devait surement être partie depuis longtemps je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Il me semble entendre des légers bruits de pas venant de ma gauche...bizarre...pour rentrer a la tour des Gryffondors d'aussi loin que je sais il faut aller de l'autre coté.

Malgré cela je décide donc de partir à gauche, suivant les légers bruits. Je marche assez vite, pour ne pas la perdre. Au bout de trois minutes de marche intensive j'aperçois une ombre sur le mur en face de moi. L'ombre n'avance pas, elle lève la tête de tout les cotés comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. C'est alors que je comprends : Elle est perdue ! Je souris intérieurement...La courageuse Gryffondor perdue ! Voila qui devient intéressant...

Il faut que je m'approche mais sans qu'elle me voit. Elle commencerai a me trouver légèrement collant, mais elle pensera peut être enfin que je m'intéresse a ses problèmes ce qui n'est toujours pas le cas vous n'inquiétez pas, je veux juste savoir...enfin la curiosité quoi!. Je me demande...et si au contraire je me montrai? De toute façon ce serai mieux que de rester ici a rien faire derrière le tableau de je ne sais quel sorcier pas connu du tout, dans je ne sais pas trop quel couloir, a Merlin sait quel étage.

Je me lance...hey ça fait quand même la deuxième fois de la soirée que je pense cela. On n'a pas beaucoup besoin de se lancer pour énerver une Gryffondor, c'est naturel. Bon peu importe, j'y vais. J'avance. L'ombre s'est arrêté de bouger depuis longtemps. J'entends des légers sanglots. Cette pleurnicharde recommence, je commence a vraiment me demander ce qu'elle a la fin! Je continue d'avancer. Elle a remarqué qu'il y'avait quelqu'un. Elle s'arrête de pleurer ou plutôt elle essaye, car elle n'a pas l'air de réussir. Elle lève la tête et je vois ses yeux rouges, bouffis par les larmes. Elle me ferait presque pitié, mais non moi valeureux Serpentard je ne prends pas en pitié les pauvres petites Gryffondors...Elle m'a vu, évidemment mais elle fait comme si je n'étais pas la. Grrrrr elle m'énerve...! Je vais continuer à utiliser la même tactique: être gentil, ca avait presque marché tout a l'heure:

"-Pourquoi tu pleure? Explique-moi, je veux vraiment savoir. C'est vrai on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé avant, mais..."

Je cherche mes mots, qu'est ce que je pourrai bien sortir?

"-Mais on devrait...On devrait apprendre à se connaitre."

"-Dégage Malfoy! Je... laisse moi tranquille...tu ne peux pas comprendre...tu ne peux pas..."sanglote-elle "Je...James..."

Et elle recommence a pleurer de plus belle. Au moins je sais une chose : cela concerne un certain James.  
Ca doit être un chagrin d'amour ou quelque chose comme ça rien de bien ne grave... Attendez deux secondes, James ce n'est pas le préfet en chef de Gryffondor? Mais Potter c'est le cousin de Weasley non? Parce que Potter balafré est marié à rouquine Weasley senior et ont fait Potty junior préfet en chef de Gryffondor non? Et Weasley belette est marié avec la Sang-de-Bourbe et ont eu la pleurnicheuse qui est devant moi. Ca sert des fois d'avoir un père qui était en classe avec les "héros de la guerre" heros...Tu parle d'héros...c'est plutôt zéros qu'ont devrait les appeler...

Bon, ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour puisqu'ils sont cousins. Mais alors c'est quoi ? Je m'apprete a faire une troisieme tentative quand, sans prévenir, la Gryffondor tente de s'enfuir. Mon bras se tend alors instinctivement pour la retenir et je l'agrippe d'une poigne de fer. Argh, je viens de toucher une Gryffondor! A par une certaine Jennifer et une autre Jessica je ne suis JAMAIS sorti avec une Gryffondor, donc jamais touché, et puis quoi encore? La fille me jette un regard apeuré et tente de se débattre, cela me ramène a la réalité. Mais je ne lâche pas prise... on ne s'enfuie pas devant un Malfoy sans en avoir reçu l'ordre. Il me semble qu'elle se résigne finalement car elle son bras ne bouge plus. Je la regarde. Elle semble s'être statufiée tant elle est calme. Je lâche soudainement son bras. Aucune réaction. Je l'observe. Elle n'a même pas levé la tête, comme si je n'existais pas. Cela me vexe, je dois le dire. Apres tout je suis quand même un Malfoy !

Elle part. Cette fois ci je ne fais rien pour la retenir. J'en ai marre d'être gentil avec cette fille alors qu'elle se fiche de moi, il faut que j'utilise une autre tactique...J'y réfléchirai. Comment est-ce qu'une fille aussi triste peut être méchante comme sa? En même temps c'est vrai que ca doit paraitre louche, on s'est jamais parlé. En revenant vers la salle commune de Serpentard je me lance un nouveau défi: Mieux connaitre cette fameuse fille pour me venger et surtout surtout connaitre son secret...

* * *

Bsx! On espere que sa vous a plu, laissez une review ;)

_Hélo et Pauline_


	3. Refus

_Note des auteurs:_ On a été un peu decu par le nombre de review et non pas de "s" :p pour le deuxième chap... Bonne lecture quand meme ;)

**hermy: **Merci beaucoup!! Voila la suite que tu attendais ;). On espre qu'elle te plaira autant mais pas de Scorpius la, c'est la rentrée au dortoir plutot pimentée

Bonne lecture a tous!!

* * *

Gravé a jamais

**Gravé a jamais**

**Par pauline-helo**

Chapitre 3: refus

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle est partie ! On ne l'a pas vue au diner, ni ici, dans la salle commune. Non en fait, on ne l'a pas vue depuis qu'elle est partie en pleurant après avoir apprit que j'étais avec Jennifer. Bien sur, elle ne comprend pas, elle ne peut pas comprendre. Et moi je ne peux pas lui expliquer. Si...? Déjà, je vais commencer par l'attendre. Je n'ai rien à faire, je suis seul. Albus, Lily et Hugo sont monté se coucher il y a environ une heure. Ils étaient fatigués, je peux les comprendre : tous les trois et Sara ont a passé toute la journée à arpenter le château pour chercher Rosie, en vain évidemment. Même Jennifer est monté il n'y a pas longtemps, après avoir passé des heures sur mes genoux à me bécoter et à me dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ma stupide cousine. Mais je suis inquiet, très inquiet. Rosie a disparu. J'espère qu'elle ne fait pas quelque chose de stupide. C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'aimerai avoir la fameuse carte du maraudeur mais Papa ne veut pas. Il dit que c'est précieux et qu'on fait déjà assez de bêtises come ça cela dit il n'a pas tort...

Quand est-ce qu'elle va arriver ? Je contemple les flammes danser joyeusement dans l'âtre et les flocons tomber doucement dans la nuit. Le contraste entre la chaleur et le froid. Ravi d'être à l'intérieur je me cale un peu mieux dans mon fauteuil. Je suis bien là. Inquiet mais bien. J'observe le ciel par la fenêtre. Tiens, la lune sera bientôt pleine. Cela me fait penser à Remus Lupin. Papa, Maman, Ron et Hermione nous parlent souvent de lui. Il était loup-garou à ce qu'il parait. Mais il était surtout le meilleur ami de mon grand-père James et de Sirius Black, un très bon professeur de DCFM et un membre respecté de l'Ordre du Phénix. Par-dessus tout il était marié et un père exemplaire. Il a été tué peu après la naissance de Teddy, en même temps que sa femme. Quand j'y pense tant de gens sont morts dans la geurre. Pour nous. Pauvre Teddy ! Il a du grandir orphelin. Papa subi la même chose. Je n'ose même pas imaginer si moi... j'ai peut être bientôt 17 ans mais je ne pourrais pas imaginer une vie sans mes parents.

Ils nous parlent aussi beaucoup de Sirius Black. Un autre membre des Mauraudeurs, le quasi-frère de James, mon grand-père ça me fait très bizarre d'appeler quelqu'un par le même nom que moi… et le parrain de Papa. La seule famille qui lui restait. Mais elle lui a été enlevé à la fin de sa 5ème année.  
C'est Sirius qui a eu l'idée que James et lui deviennent animagi pour accompagner Rémus les nuits de pleine lune. Sirius qui faisait tout le temps des farces aux Serpentards. Sirius qui parlait de James et Lily à mon père pour qu'il connaisse un peu ses parents. Sirius, le seul parent que Papa est jamais connu.  
Ils nous parlent bien sûr de James et Lily, mes grands-parents. Mais ils ne les connaissent pas mieux que nous, malheureusement. On sait tout de même que James a toujours aimé Lily et qu'il lui a demandé de sortir avec lui dès la 4eme année, cela restera célèbre pendant des générations…  
Ils nous parlent aussi de leurs années à Poudlard. De leurs aventures contre le Seigneur de Ténèbres. De leur amitié toujours présente. De leurs amours grandissants….

En revenant sur les Mauraudeurs, il y'en a quatre, je le sais. Je n'en ai qu'une preuve : la carte des Maraudeurs est signé Cornedrue James, Patmol Sirius, Lunard Rémus et Queudever là est le problème : c'est qui lui ? J'ai demandé à Papa une fois. Ses yeux se sont assombris et il a dit qu'il ne fallait jamais parler de lui. Je me demande ce qu'il c'est passé pour que Papa réagisse comme ça...  
Ils nous parlent aussi d'Albus Dumbledors,de Severus Rogue, de Fred le jumeau d'oncle Georges et de tant d'autres... Bref, ils nous parlent de touts ces gens qu'on n'a pas eu la chance de connaître mais qui ont été des personnes merveilleuses.

Brusquement, quelque chose me sort de mes pensées. J'entends des pas, des sanglots. La personne n'essaye même pas d'être discrète, elle doit penser que tout le monde est couché… elle se trompe. Elle rentre. C'est une fille. Rousse. Ses cheveux sont éparpillés partout, emmêlées. Des grosses larmes coulent de ses yeux rouges. Soudain, je me réalise qui est la personne qui est devant moi. C'est ma cousine. C'est Rose. J'ai du mal à y croire. Elle a vraiment l'air mal en point la pauvre. Je ne pensai pas que ca l'affecterai autant. Apres tout c'est juste une fille qu'elle n'aime pas énormément. Ce n'est pas si grave. En tout cas pas de mon point de vue. Tout a coup elle tourne la tète. Nos regards se croisent. Ses yeux, habituellement noisettes tirent a présent sur le rouge tant elle a pleuré. Je me lève et m'approche d'elle. Nos avons toujours été très proches Albus, elle et moi. Je tends ma main pour toucher son bras mais elle esquive ce geste. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras je suis assez désappointé. On ne s'est jamais vraiment disputés. Bien sur il y a une des petites batailles, comme dans toutes les familles mais jamais rien de grave. J'ouvre la bouche mais elle me coupe :

"-Ne te fatigue pas James, je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre tes excuses, quel qu'elles soient."

Ma main retombe le long de mon corps.  
"-Maintenant si tu veut bien te pousser, j'aimerai bien monter, j'ai eu une longue journée."  
Je la regarde surpris et me rend compte que je lui ai instinctivement bloqué le chemin. Je m'apprête a m'écarter quand une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Je devrai peut-être la retenir pour m'expliquer maintenant. Je connais ma cousine et il y a beaucoup de chance pour qu'elle ne veuille plus du tout me parler après. Même peut-être qu'elle m'évite. C'est donc ma seule et unique chance de m'expliquer. Je ne finis pas mon mouvement et reste donc ou je suis, bloquant son chemin.  
"-Il faut que je te parle Rosie. Tout de suite."  
"-Pour toi c'est Rose"  
Oulala ce n'est pas bien parti du tout ca. Elle a l'air fatiguée. Très fatiguée.  
"-Viens t'assoir Rose, tu as l'air crevée."  
"-Si tu me laissais passer je pourrai aller dormir."  
Elle n'a pas tort. Mais je ne vais pas laisser passer ma seule chance.  
"-Allez, viens."  
Elle consent me suivre, surement parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas en état de résister. En temps normal elle n'aurai pas hésité a partir. Elle s'affale dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Je dois avouer que j'ai peur qu'elle s'endorme, elle a l'air extenuée. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, j'étais sur qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir. Quand tout à coup:  
-Je t'ai pas déjà demandé de partir? De me laisser tranquille? Que je m'en fichai de tes explications? Tu peux rester la toute la nuit si tu veux je ne t'écouterai pas!  
Oh non elle ne dormait pas, pas du tout même. Elle avait l'air plus énervé que quand elle était rentrée. Comme si elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et que sa lui plaisait de moins en moins.  
-Rosie, arrête. Calme-toi. Je t'expliquerai quand tu voudras...  
-Déjà, c'est Rose pour toi. M'interrompit-elle. Je te l'ai aussi déjà dis, décidemment tu comprends RIEN. Tu ne comprends même pas pourquoi je suis en colère. Tu es le deuxième ce soir qui me demande de me calmer et je ne vais pas plus t'écouter que l'autre. Je n'aurai jamais cru comparer un Serpentard à mon cousin mais voila...  
Elle me hurle dessus, je ne comprends plus ce qu'elle me dit. Elle m'insulte, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Elle me reproche des choses, je ne comprends pas quoi. Enfin si je vois ce qu'elle n'aime pas, quand même je ne suis pas bette. Elle ne supporte pas que je sorte avec Jennifer. D'accord, elles ne se sont jamais aimées. D'accord, je savais qu'elle ne le prendra pas bien. Mais aussi mal que sa! Elle continue, elle me crie dessus...  
-...Mais tu t'en fous! Tu t'en fous complètement de ce que je pense...  
Il faut que j'intervienne quand même. Non?  
-HEY! STOP  
Elle arrête. Elle me regarde bizarrement, comme si j'avais commis un crime en l'interrompant. J'en ai marre:  
-Soit tu m'écoute, sois tu m'écoute pas. Mais tu ne reste pas la a me crier dessus. Compris?  
Mes mots résonnent dans la salle commune vide. J'ai parlé fort. Un peu trop fort... J'entends des pas. Ils viennent de l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des filles.

Je lève la tête et aperçoit un visage encadré de boucles brunes. Sara. Mince ! Elle a bien choisi son moment elle. Ne me comprenait pas mal, j'aime beaucoup Sara, mais la c'est une affaire de famille…Elle continue a descendre les escaliers pour finalement arriver devant nous. Son visage s'éclaire lorsqu'elle aperçoit Rosie.

-«RoooooooOooose !! »

-« Tu devrai pas être en train de dormir toi ? »

Décidément elle est d'humeur méchante ce soir, même avec Sara. Celle-ci semble, d'ailleurs, surprise. Mais ignorant sa question, Sara réponds. Ce n'est pas très prudent vu l'humeur de ma cousine.

-« Bah ou-est-ce que tu était passée ?? »

Je jette à Sara un regard d'avertissement. Mais elle m'ignore.

-« On s'inquiétait pour toi, tu sais ! »

-« Ce n'est pas la peine voyons… »

Rosie avait pris un ton ironique qui ne présageait rien de bon… Sara pâlit.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? »

-« Humm… Laisse-moi réfléchir…Mon cousin, ici présent a décidé qu'il aimait notre chère amie Jennifer… Tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

J'avais raison…ce ton ne présageait effectivement rien de bon…

-« Il faut vraiment qu'on parle toutes les deux. » « En privé. » rajoute-elle après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil.

-« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui si ca ne vous dérange pas ! »

-« Quand je dis en privé, sa veut dire sans James, hein ? »

-« Mouais » répondit ma cousine, pas enthousiaste pour autant.

-« Aller ! Ce n'est pas en restant enfermé dans ta bulle que tu vas oublier… tout sa ! »

Elle a gagné un point la…

-« D'accord. Mais pas longtemps. Et sans lui ! » Dit-elle en me pointant du doigt. J'avoue que son attitude me blesse. Si au moins elle savait la vérité, rien que la vérité…

Je vais écouter leur conversation ! Oui c'est une bonne idée non ? C'est le seul moyen pour savoir pourquoi Rosie est aussi fâchée…

-« Bon, bah je vais me coucher moi alors ! »

-« Ouais c'est sa casse toi ! On ne veut pas de toi ici ! »

-« Bonne nuit James » me répondit plus gentiment Sara en soupirant légèrement. Je lui souhaite bonne chance silencieusement. Ça va être vraiment dur de faire changer ma cousine d'avis…

Je commence à monter les escaliers. Je m'arrête à 3 marches de mon dortoir. Là ou je sais que les gens qui sont dans la salle commune en l'occurrence Sara et Rose ne me voit pas mais que je les entends… Je m'assieds et essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible.

-« Bon Rose, il faut vraiment qu'on discute »

-« Mais de quoi, voyons ? »

Elle a reprit le ton ironique. Mais Sara n'a apparemment pas l'intention de se laisser faire cette fois.

-« Tu le sais parfaitement Rose. C'est vraiment idiot de ta part de t'être emportée comme ca...D'habitude on ne se mêle pas des affaires de Jennifer, rappelle toi, même quand elle est sortie avec Nico on ne s'en est pas mêlées. »

Tiens, Jeni est sortie avec Nicolas...Je ne savais pas ca...Enfin bon ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser

-« ...et en plus ce n'est pas la même chose, la c'est un membre de ma famille... »

Mince j'ai loupé le début, j'espère que ce n'était rien d'important

-« ...plus ca fait tellement longtemps que je lui parle d'elle...de combien elle m'énerve...de son comportement avec moi... » La voix de ma cousine se fait de plus en plus basse. Puis j'entends de drôles de bruits...Des sanglots il me semble ! Elle recommence a pleurer ! Je synonyme de commence ?? donno a me sentir coupable. Je ne pensai pas que ca l'affecterai autant ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ce n'est qu'une fille, bordel !

Ce n'est pas la première, Rosie sait très bien que je ne vais pas m' attacher a elle plus qu'aux autres... Ah? J'entends de nouveau une voix

-« ...mais t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas s'attacher a elle. Il ne vont pas rester longtemps ensemble...promis »

J'vous ai déjà dis que j'adooorais Sara? Non, bah c'est fait! J'espère qu'elle a réussi a persuadé ma cousine...même si sa m'étonnerai:

-« ...je veux pas lui pardonner aussi facilement...il ne comprend pas ce que sa me fait...il...il...comment il a pu faire sa?..il sait pourtant combien je la déteste »

Est-ce que Sara va poser la question que je veux entendre depuis le début??

-« Oui, il le sais. Mais il y'a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, et personne d'autre d'ailleurs » Allez Sara! Allez Sara! « Moi non plus je n'aime pas Jennifer. Je sais que c'est ton cousin, et que c'est un membre de la famille et tout le blabla... mais pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant? Ce n'est qu'une fille parmi les autres. Arrête de me regarder comme sa! D'accord elle ne l'aime pas, d'accord elle se fiche de lui. Mais tu pense sérieusement que James l'aime? Franchement! Il nous l'aurait dit... »

Bon maintenant c'est officiel Sara est la meilleure! Trop forte cette fille...

-« Justement! C'est pour sa que je ne supporte pas. Jennifer se fous de sa gueule! C'est vrai, elle va "jouer" avec lui et après le laisser tomber. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste et mal traitée par cette fille comme touts les autres mecs de Poudlard l'ont étaient avant lui!! »

Ca je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas...mince! mince! Je crois que j'ai poussé un cri de surprise... Oh non pitié qu'elle m'ai pas entendu.

-« Hey! Y'a un bruit qui venait de par ici »

-« Euh? T'es sure je n'ai rien entendu! »

Wow mais elle est vraiment exceptionnelle ce soir Sara!

-« Si! Je suis sure...sa venais des escaliers... »

OoOps ! Impossible de bouger d'ou je suis, elles m'entendraient immédiatement... Je le sens très mal... Peut-être...  
-« Reste la, j'y vais »  
Je remercie intérieurement Sara mais ma cousine ne l'entends pas de cette oreille.  
-« Nan nan, je vais voir »

J'entends alors des pas. Le son croit. Je me tapis dans ma cachette de fortune, espérant sans doute un miracle. Un miracle qui tarde à venir je trouve !

Toujours ce bruit de pas. Bon, eh bien je crois que cette fois je suis cuit…Dommage après ce qu'elle m'avait confié j'avais bon espoir. Enfin confier… c'est un grand mot. Après ce que j'avais entendu, on va dire. Tant pis, elle finira bien par me pardonner

Un jour. Peut-être. Connaissant Rose en fait si je ne le lui explique pas elle ne me pardonnera pas. Et elle ne me laissera pas le lui expliquer... Pffff… Il n y a vraiment aucun moyen de me sortir de cette situation. Des pas… elle s'approche. Ohoh je recommence a avoir peur ! Le pire c'est que si j'essaye de bouger…non je n'y pense même pas. Je vois son ombre se dessiner tellement elle est près…

-« Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Viens ici!! Tout-de-suite!! »

* * *

_Heloise et Pauline_


	4. Découverte

_Note des auteurs: on a une qu'une seule review pour ce chap [alors on en espère plus pour celui la xD]. Le chap 4 est plu long que d'habitude [et maitenant ils seront tous a peu près comme ca]. A oui aussi, désolé pour le retard [vacances...] mais de toute facon vous etes pas beaucoup a lire notre fic alors... ;) bonne lecture_

**hamtaro:**merci beaucoup pour ta review, la seule du chap d'ailleurs =P .On le placera surement quand ils se rencontreront

* * *

**Gravé a jamais**

**Par pauline-helo**

Chapitre 4-Découverte 

Ouch, James n'a vraiment plus aucune chance. Si j'ai bien compris il doit être resté pour écouter notre conversation [ce n'est pas très poli mais je ne lui en veux pas : j'aurai fait pareil].Mais ca se révèle être une très, très mauvaise idée.

-« Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Viens ici ! Tout de suite !! »

Bon voilà, c'est fini pour lui. Une seule chose m'étonne, il n'y a pas de trace de colère dans la voix de mon amie. Plutôt de la surprise je dirai. Bizarre, car Rose est assez prompte a…comment dire… s'enflammer. Pressée d'en savoir plus, je la rejoins donc en courant.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? »

-« Regarde çaa !! »

Je respire plus calmement. Il n'y a aucune trace de James a l'endroit qu'elle me désigne. Enfin ce n'et pas un endroit, c'est plutôt une cavité, cachée par une vieille pierre. Une cavité d'où quelque chose dépasse. On dirait un morceau de papier, ou quelque chose comme ça. Répondant à mon interrogation muette, Rose dit:

-« C'est une photo. »

Elle m'a fait toute cette histoire pour une photo! Non, mais c'est n'importe quoi! Elle a intérêt à ce que cette photo soit super intéressante sinon je...je ne sais pas ce que je ferai mais je me vengerai. Meilleure amie ou pas! Mais comment le sait-elle? Je la regarde interrogativement.

-« En fait je l'ai déjà regardée mais je l'ai remise en place pour toi. »

-« Merci » dis-je, un peu ironiquement.

-« Oh ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, il fallait que je le fasse, ca fait…plus authentique je dirai. »

Elle n'a apparemment pas perçu l'ironie dans ma voix.

-« Bah va y, regarde ! »

Impatiente, elle tend alors la main et prends la photo. Elle a l'air fasciné par cette photo.

Fascinée et effrayée.

« Bon Rose, c'est sii bien que ca que je ne peut pas le voir ? »

Cette fois ci, l'ironie est nettement plus perceptible dans ma voix. Je lui prends la photo des mains et la regarde. Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'elle a de spéciale? C'est un homme avec une femme. D'ailleurs il me semble que je connais l'homme.

-« Sara, je te croyais plus observatrice, regarde la femme »

Pour une fois, elle n'as pas tort. Je ne me suis pas du tout intéressée aux personnes en elles-mêmes. J'approche la photo de mon visage et [synonyme de regarde] la femme de plus près. Elle est étrangement familière.

Rose m'observe, guettant une étincelle de compréhension sur mon visage. Elle ne vient pas. Je n'arrive pas à remettre la femme. Quand a l'homme, il me semble lui aussi familier, mais dans une autre manière.

-« L'homme, c'est Sirius Black »

La voix de Rose a rompu le silence de l'escalier vide. Je le regarde sur la photo, riant, et cela me semble évidant. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que cette photo a de spécial.

-« Quoi, c'est une fille et un garçon Rosie. »

-« Ils se tiennent la main, ils devaient sortir ensemble. »

-« Bon si tu veux...Rosie, je vais t'apprendre une graaande nouvelle: Sirius a du sortir avec toute les filles de Poudlard à son époque. »

« -Non, pas Lily! »

« -Bon ça va tu m'as comprise! Je veux juste dire que ça n'a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel qu'il y ai une fille sur cette photo! »

« -Mais regarde les! Ils ont l'air...amoureux! »

« -Euh? T'es sure que sa va ce soir? »

« -Oui oui très bien...arrête de te foutre de ma gueule!! »

Pour en revenir a Sirius j'ai bien sur, comme tout le monde, déjà vu ce visage dans mes manuels d'histoire. C'est l'un des Maraudeurs, un groupe dont faisait d'ailleurs parti le grand-père de James, avec deux autres garçons, dans les années 1980. Mais la femme reste un mystère entier pour moi. Ca me reviendra surement.

Rose n'aura pas besoin que ca revienne, apparemment. Je la regarde, interrogative.

-« Et si on redescendait dans la salle commune ? »

Ouf elle est redevenue normale.

-« Oui, bonne idée ! »

Je m'empresse d'accepter. Avec la photo j'avais presque oublié James qui doit toujours être caché, pas loin d'ici.

-« Va y, j'arrive. »

Rose descend donc les escaliers, sans faire le moindre bruit. Des que je sentis qu'elle était en bas, je me mis à chuchoter.

-« James, James… T'es la ? »

Alors que je tournai en rond dans la pièce, une main m'attrapa tout à coup et me tira en arrière. Je me retrouvai alors calée contre la poitrine de James. Une légère rougeur me monta au visage. Ne vous faites pas d'idée, je n'étais pas amoureuse de James Potter, non, loin de la. Je le considère comme un grand frère…mais comme toutes les filles de Poudlard je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver canon. Avec ses cheveux toujours en bataille et ses yeux verts tirant sur le marron, qui ne l'aurai pas trouvé craquant? Et je me retrouvée plaquée contre lui. Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander quand même. Enfin bref, revenons a nos agneaux [c'est une expression moldue que Jennifer (eh oui la sale garce est moldue, ce que je trouve très étonnant) emploie très souvent. A moins que ce soit autre chose…Enfin bon. ].

-« Elle est très fâchée, hein ? »

C'est, bien évidemment, James qui vient de parler. Il n'a pas l'air troublé le moins du monde. Il doit avoir l'habitude, lui.

-« Eh bien… Je pense que ce n'est même pas la peine que je te réponde, hein ? »

-« Nan »

Il a l'air abattu. Il doit en avoir marre le pauvre. Il y peut rien…enfin si un peu mais voila quoi ! J'aime beaucoup Rosie mais je trouve qu'elle exagère la !

-« Mais elle va bien finir par se calmer, tu la connais. D'ailleurs, puisque tu la connais tu sais bien qu'elle va se douter de quelque chose si je mets tant de temps à redescendre. »

-« Oui, je comprends. A demain »

-« A demain »

-« Et… Sara ? »

Je me retourne, me demandant ce qu'il me veut cette fois.

-« Oui ? »

-« Merci. »

Je lui souris et repart rapidement. Rose m'attends sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Elle est roulée en boule sur un canapé.

-« Rose ? »

-« Mmmmmm »

Je secoue légèrement son bras et lui dit :

-« Allez Rose, il faut monter »

Elle me suit, comme un zombie, et s'effondre dans son lit. Je la regarde quelque secondes. Elle ne s'est même pas changée. Je mets mon pyjama et m'endort aussitôt.

-« Debout, debout fainéante !! »

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Les referment immédiatement. Mais la voix n'abandonne pas.

-« Allez, allez, on a cours dans 45mn. »

45mn je pense. 45mn. Mais c'est bien assez ! Mes yeux se rouvrent pour identifier la personne responsable de mon réveil. Le soleil m'aveugle, mais au bout de quelques secondes j'arrive à voir normalement. Une cascade de cheveux auburn me chatouille alors le visage.

-« Rose Lily Potter, je vais te tuer. »

J'accompagne ma phrase d'un monumental bâillement qui, je dois l'avouer, gâche un peu l'effet. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air si menacent que ca car mon amie éclate de rire. Un rire assez contagieux. Apres avoir essayé de résister pour garder le peu de dignité qui e reste, j'éclate de rire a mon tour.

-« Décidément t'es toujours de bonne humeur toi le matin ! »

-« Bah ouiii »

J'ai toujours su que perfectionner mon ton innocent me servirai un jour… Mis ca n'a pas l'air de marcher. Etonnant (nda : ^^).

-« Bon tu te pousse de mon lit pour que je puisse me lever oui ou non ? »

-« Sara qui me demande de me pousser pour qu'elle se LEVE. C'est du jamais vu, ca ! »

-« Oooh c'est bon, hein »

Ma meilleure amie part alors dans un franc éclat de rire devant mon air vexé. Mais il ya au moins une chose de positive… Elle rit ! Elle a retrouvé sa bonne humeur ! J'en suis tellement heureuse que j'oublie qu'elle ma réveillée…

-« Bon, alors…On va manger ? »

-« Wow, quel brusque enthousiasme » ironise Rosie.

Je ne pense qu'a une chose. En descendant les escaliers du dortoir. Les étages de Poudlard pour arriver à la Grande Salle. En mangeant mon petit déjeuner. En écoutant Rosie se plaindre de l'emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui. En me préparant pour mon cour de Potions. Je ne pense qu'a la photo d'hier. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me bouleverserai autant. Quand Rosie me la montrée j'avoue que je me un peu moquée d'elle. Mais maintenant je me demande vraiment qui était cette fille avec Sirius…Comme Rose dit, ils avaient l'air « amoureux » qui n'était pourtant pas l'habitude de Sirius a ce qui parait. Graa sa va me rester dans la tète toute la journée. J'ai déjà vu la fameuse fille quelque part… J'en suis suuuuure !  
Je rentre en classe de potion et je m'assoie dans le fond à coté de mon amie, comme toujours. Le prof n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur. Pour changer… Enfin bon.

J'essaie de me concentre sur les paroles du professeur Niasoe mais bizarrement je n'y arrive pas. Bizarrement… Ca a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec la fille assise juste devant moi qui n'arrête pas de parler. Peut-être.

-« …Et donc la je lui ai dit d'arrêter parce que franchement ca en se fait pas quoi. Tu ne trouve pas ? Enfin bref. Je lui ai dit que je cassais et la devine quoi ? Eh bein il s'est mis à pleurer. A pleurer j'te jure. Alala les mecs…C'est dingue quand même. A pleurer. Pff…Mais toute façon j'm'en fiche ! J'en ai un nouveau…Un 7eme année en plus…et plutôt beau gosse faut avouer…Comme je le disais à Jess l'autre jour… »

Cette fille est vraiment agaçante. Vraiment très très agaçante. Les potions ce n'est pas ma matière préférée, loin de la mais quand même, on a les BUSES a la fin de l'année. On dirait qu'elle s'en fout complètement. Elle peut-être mais moi je voudrai bien les avoir quand même, en plus cette potion est super dure a faire, et elle tombe très souvent nous a dit Niasoe.

-« Jennifer tu va te la fermer oui ou non ? »

Elle se tourne lentement vers moi, comme si elle n'arriva pas à admettre que j'ai pu lui parler.

-« Jennifer, tu peut te la fermer ? »

Je répète, un peu plus poliment un peu plus j'ai dit, un peu). Elle me jette un de ces regard bizarre que je n'arrive jamais à faire moi, du genre « Mais elle me parle? A moi? Elle ? Eurk. Ce doit être à quelqu'un d'autre, pas possible. ».

-« Oui, toi, a ma connaissance ya pas beaucoup d'autres Jennifer ici. »

Heureusement, je rajoute mentalement. En temps normal je l'aurai dit tout haut mais il a des moments il faut savoir se contenir, hein ? Je jette un coup d'œil a Rose qui a l'air de se ficher complètement de notre petite discutions. Elle tourne la tête de l'autre coté, vers le coin des Serpentards. Bizarre. Enfin bon.

-« Heureusement »

Je me tourne vers Nicolas et lui souris.

-«On a eu la même idée mon cher »

-« Give me Five Baby»

Je lui tape dans la main et regarde Jennifer qui nous observe a présent avec un air dégouté.

-« Tsss »

Elle se retourne. Bon débarras. Rose nous regarde en se marrant. Elle n'a pas vraiment besoin d'écouter en potion elle, la chanceuse. Elle est assurée d'avoir toutes ses BUSES avec Optimal. La vie est injuste. Moi ma mère n'était pas toujours première de sa classe. Enfin bon.

-« Bah quoiii ? »

Ca c'est Nico et moi en cœur, sur un ton très innocent.

-« Pff les gars… Ne faut pas être méchant avec Jennifer… »

On la regarde, interloqués

-« …C'est pas sa faute si elle est comme ca »

On explose de rire en même temps. Rose était Rose après tout, incapable de sortir une phrase sans ironie, et elle dit que c'est moi qui en fait sans cesse. Tout a coup, un bruit menaçant retentis.

-« Je vous dérange ? »

-« Et bien, oui à vrai dire »

Mince. Mince. Mince. Mince. Je ne viens pas juste de dire ca. Naan voyons. L'air de mes amis, mi-explosé de rire mi-inquiet me confirma que si, je venais de le dire.

-« Je crois que vous allez me rendre une petite visite dans mon bureau Miss Green"

Mes amis ne purent se retenir.

-« Eh bien vos amis ont l'air de vouloir venir aussi. Très bien, plus on est de fous plus on rit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Encore un des proverbes moldus dont le professeur est friant. Il rigole tout seul de sa phrase. Ca me donne encre plus envie de rire, mais le pauvre ne s'en rend pas compte. Mes amis n'en mènent pas large non plus. Rose est toute rouge et se mord les joues pour en pas rire.

-« Ce soir a 20:30 tapantes dans mon bureau ! »

Sa crise de rire a cessé aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

Le reste du cours se déroule assez calmement, à part Jennifer qui a repris ses insupportables bavardages. Je n'ose plus rien dire. Une heure de retenue me suffit amplement.  
La cloche sonne, annonçant la fin du cours. Enfin ! Mais le calvaire n'est pas fini : j'ai encore deux heures de Botanique et une de Sortilèges avant la pause de midi. Pff… Un lundi matin c'est rude. Je suis Rose et Nico en trainant des pieds. Ils bavardent joyeusement, comme si hier n'était plus qu'un mauvais rêve pour Rose. On arrive enfin devant les serres. Le cours se déroule sans incidents. Lila (une fille de Serdaigle) manque de se faire arracher un bras par une plante particulièrement agressive mais a part ca rien de particulier. Mr. Londubagat [plus communément appelé Neville puisque on le connait en dehors des cours, il était très ami avec les parents de Rose et d'Albus] ne nous laisser partir qu'après avoir noter le devoir de 2 parchemins sur les plantes magiques carnivores d'Afrique pour la semaine suivante. La classe arrive donc légèrement en retard pour le cours de Sortilège avec les Poufsouffles, déjà tous assis. Ce qui vaut a Gryffondor 10 points, malgré mes tentatives ainsi que celles de Jasper, lui aussi préfet, d'expliquer au prof que ce n'est pas de notre faute.

1 heure plus tard le cours se finit enfin. Tout le monde se rue vers la Grande Salle.

-« Sara ? Saraa ? T'es dans la lune aujourd'hui dit donc toi»

-« Hein ? Quoi ? Oui oui tu as raison Rose »

Ma meilleure amie me sourit et jette un regard complice a Nicolas ce qui ne présage rien de bon pour moi… Effectivement, ils se jettent tout les deux sur moi et commence à me chatouiller. Ce n'est pas juste ! Ils savent bien que c'est ma plus grande faiblesse… J'en peux plus ! Je ris tellement que j'ai du mal à respirer. Tout Poudlard a les yeux braqués sur moi, mais les deux imbéciles en train de me chatouiller n'abandonnent malheureusement pas aussi facilement ! Ils continuent, ces lâches ! 2 contre 1, je crie à l'injustice…enfin j'essaye, je n'arrive pas a parler dans mon état. Je manque d'air, je commence à m'étouffer… Ils arrêtent. Enfin !

-« J'vous d'teste…p 'quoi v'zavez fait sa… »

J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Ce qui fait encore plus rire les deux imbéciles devant moi, qui se révèlent être mes meilleurs amis (avec Albus, mais Albus est…enfin bref)

-« Pour te rappeler qu'on est la, et que tu n'as absolument pas le droit d'être dans la lune en notre présence… C'est vexant ! A moins que… Hey, Rosie tu pense a ske je pense ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me sortir encore ces 2 la…

-« Peut-être…Tu pense que notre p'tite Sara aurait un garçon en vue ? »

Pas de chance, c'est a ce moment la que j'avais choisi pour boire mon jus de citrouille…que je recrache sur Nico ! Remarquez, avec l'énormité qu'il vient de sortir…

-« Non mais ca va pas ? Pff Sara, merci ! Je dois retourner au dortoir maintenant et on a histoire de la magie dans 10 minutes… »

-« Et vous ça va pas d'insinuez que je serai amoureuse et que je vous ne l'aurais pas dit ? »

-« Euh bah…bah…euh…Si tu viens juste de remarquer…Je ne sais pas moi…Si…si…tu nous l'aurai vraiment dit ? » Balbutie Rosie

-« Bah oui évidemment ! »

-« Wow ! Et au fait t'a pas répondu à notre question… »

-« Qui n'en était pas une »

-« …Roo ça va ! T'as pas répondu, donc j'en conclus que la réponse est affirmative. Qui est l'heureux élu ? » Finit fièrement Nico, toujours dégoulinant de jus de citrouille…enfin fièrement pas trop vu l'état dans lequel il est.

-« Hey la stoOooOp vous deux ! Arrêtez votre délire. Je ne suis absolument personne en vue ! Donc arrêtez ! »

-« Okay, okay… » Fit Rosie d'un ton qui me disait qu'elle n'oublierai pas, mais alors pas du tout cette conversation.

Le pire c'est que je ne pensais même pas a un garçon a ce moment la…Je pensais, et ca devenait une habitude, a la fameuse photo… Et puis, je n'ai aucun garçon à qui penser n'est ce pas ? Il ya aurait peut-être… Nan qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?

L'après midi passa très vite. Un peu trop vite a mon gout. Puisque plus l'après midi passait plus la retenue approchait… Pas que ce soit ma première retenue, loin de la. Nico, Rosie, Albus et moi on fait un concours de celui qui a la plus de retenue a la fin de l'année. Pour le moment on en est à 38 pour Nico, 32 pour Rosie, 28 pour Albus (il est _trop_ sage) et…roulement de tambour… 43 pour moi. Je sais être très énervante avec les profs quand je veux ! Non j'étais ennuyé parce que ce soir j'avais entrainement de Quidditch…et que ce n'étais pas la première fois que je le manquais. Madeleine Dubois va encore m'engueler. Dans l'équipe il ya Madeleine, la capitaine et gardienne de but, Jasper et Kate (une autre cousine de Rosie et la tite famille, c'est la fille de George et Angelina), les batteurs, James, Max et moi les poursuiveurs et finalement [nda : en anglais last but not least but cant put it there] Lily en attrapeuse, aussi forte que son père, ce doit être héréditaire [ ;-)]. Donc pour en revenir a ce que je disais, euh qu'est ce que je disais ? Je sais plus… Ah oui ! Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques vient de se finir. Heureusement que c'est Hagrid qui le fait, sinon je ne pense pas que je pourrai supporter cette matière. Il est déjà 5h30. On a encore environ 2 heures avant le diner. Ce que je fais remarquer aux autres.

-« Et si on allait faire un petit tour dans la salle sur demande ? »

La salle sur demande c'est en quelque sorte notre QG. On s'y retrouve très souvent entre les cours, le soir… [Parfois au lieu des cours aussi…enfin bon ne nous égarons pas]. Elle est aménagée un peu comme un salon/chambre/cuisine… Enfin comme un endroit de rêve quoi ! Le tout dans les tons rouge et or. Et oui, on n'est pas des Gryffons pour rien !

-« Ouaiii bonne idée ! »

C'est Rose qui a parlé. Elle adore cet endroit. C'est un peu elle qui a eu l'idée qu'on en fasse NOTRE endroit.

-« Qu'est ce que tu attends Sara ? »

Je me suis encore laissé distancer. Il faudrait vraiment que je descende de la lune de temps en temps moi.

-« J'arrive, j'arrive »

Je cours pour rattraper Rose Nicolas et Albus, qui nous a rejoints. On arrive dans le fameux couloir du 7eme étage et on entre dans la salle. Aussitôt l'odeur familière du feu me parvient. Quand on arrive dans cette salle, on a toujours l'impression qu'on ne l'a jamais quittée. Nico se jette dans son fauteuil préféré et Rose s'allonge sur un des canapés. Albus s'assoie sur l'autre. Je me place a coté de lui.

-« Alors, ce cours d'arithmétique ? »

Il n'a pas pris l'option soin aux créatures magique lui. Au lieu de ca il a préféré des maths. Chacun ses gouts…

-« Ca été. On a passé la séance à démonter un théorème… Je te laisse deviner l'ambiance de malade qu'il y avait… »

-« J'avoue, t'as du bien t'amuser… »

Parfois je me demande pourquoi il a pris cette matière. Il s'en plaint lui-même. On passe le reste du temps à discuter tout en s'empiffrant de chocogrenouilles.

-« Il est déjà 19 :45, il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut arriver à l'heure à la re-te-nue »

-« Oui, on ne voudrait surtout pas être en retard, heiin ? »

On éclate de rire. Mais on y va quand même. Eh ouai, on n'est pas siii rebelles que ca (nda : ptdr). Quand on y arrive la Grande Salle est déjà pleine. On s'assoie en bout de table. J'écoute distraitement Kate parler avec Jasper de Quidditch.

-« Il _faut_ qu'on batte les Serpentards si on veut gagner la coupe cette année. Ensuite les Serdaigles mais ca se sera facile, cette année leur équipe est vraiment nulle. Imagine, ils ont pris Peterson comme capitaine. Peterson! Faut vraiment être désespéré pour faire ca. Les Serpentards les ont battus à plate couture. Nous on a battu les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles c'est dans la poche et si on bat les Serpentards c'est bon ! »

-« On va les massacrer t'inquiète ! Il parait que Mado a une nouvelle tactique en plus. »

-« Ouai elle me l'a expliquée, avec ca on est _surs_ de gagner ! »

Je prends quand même part à la conversation. Quand il s'agit de Quidditch…

-« Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi alors ? »

-« Elle m'a dit de ne rien dire, et elle nous l'expliquera demain à l'entrainement de toute façon. »

-« Alleeez Sara s'il te plait »

-« Nan j'suis désolée Kate mais elle vous expliquera tout ca ce soir. De toute manière elle ne me la dit que parce que je ne peux pas être la. Enième retenue » Je rajoute en voyant le regard interrogatif de Jasper.

-« Ouais et d'ailleurs en parlant de retenue…On devrait commencer à y aller. Il est déjà moins le quart… » Précisa Rose

-« Oui, ta raison…Surtout qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il nous réserve le vieux ! »

-« Bon, bah moi je vais m'ennuyer toute la soirée alors ! » se plaint Albus

-« Bah t'avez qu'a te rebeller toi aussi…Allez en route vous »

-« Ouais allez bonne retenue bande de REBELLES »

Tout le monde explose de rire et Nico, Rosie et moi sommes obligés de partir…

-« Bonne soirée jeune gens ! Ca commence à faire beaucoup de retenues en un mois n'est ce pas ? »

-« J'ai perdu le compte, m'sieu »

-« Et vous en êtes fier en plus ! Franchement monsieur Webster ! »

-« D'solé m'sieu »

-« Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme sa c'est franchement désagréable »

-« Oui m'sieu »

-« Webster !! »

-« Oups… »

Haha Rose et moi on est déjà toutes rouge tellement on se retient de rire… J'ai bien peur que ca ne va pas marcher longtemps si Nico continue à faire le pitre [remarquez le langage élégant…]. [Bon sa va hein ?]

-« Passons … Ce soir je vais vous confier une tache assez spéciale… »

Oulla sa me dit rien du tout ca !

-« …Vous allez faire mon travail et tester les potions que les 3emes années ont confectionné aujourd'hui même. C'est une potion sensée donner des ailes mais elle est aussi censée être bleu turquoise à la fin de la réalisation et comme vous pouvez voir... »

Il fait apparaître les potions en question.

-« …il n'y en a qu'une cette couleur. Alors bonne chance, et euh bonne chance. Parce que je ne pense pas que ces potions est l'effet demandé ! Ah oui j'oubliais. J'ai un antidote, quand vous aurez tout testé… Je n'allais pas vous laisser comme ca quand même ! Je reviendrai dans 2heures…»

Il sortit de la pièce. On se regarde étonnés. Je dois avouer qu'on a jamais eu à faire le travail d'un prof…Mais il ya une première fois a tout n'est ce pas ?

-« Bon, on ferait mieux de commencer par la seule qui a l'air a peu près correcte… » Soupire Nico

-« Parfaite tu veux dire ! C'est celle de mon frérot ! »

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Bah oui regarde : HUGO WEASLEY »

-« Ah bah dis donc ! Il est vraiment fort ton frère… »

-« Telle mère tel fils comme dirait Nico »

-« Non désolé ma belle Sara qui essaye de parler moldu... C'est Tel père tel fils mais dans le cas présent tu as raison ! »

-« Et Rosie t'a pas du hériter de ta mère alors. 'fin c'est pas que t'es pas intelligente, au contraire t'as des super notes. Juste que le bouquin, biblio, étudier…C'est pas trop ton truc »

-« Ouais de ce coté la j'ai hérité de mon père [nda : xD hériter de Ron la pôôvre ^^] »

-« Bon on s'y mets ? Sinon on n'aura jamais fini à temps ! »

-« J'avoue. »

-« Rose tu ne veux pas arrêter avec j'avoue ? »

-« Rho t'es pas mieux toi, c'est qui qui passe son temps a dire give me five et a lever la main comme un c** ? »

Rose arbore un grand sourire. Cassé. Si j'étais moldu c'est le mot que j'aurai employé. Mais comme je ne le suis pas…

-« Bon elles vont pas se tester toutes seules ces potions »

-« J'av…

-Nan t'avoue rien du tout, allez au boulot »

J'attrape la première potion qui me tombe sous la main et, prenant une grande inspiration, l'avale. Aussitôt je sens quelque chose de bizarre sur mon front. Comme si quelque chose tentait de sortir. J'y porte ma main et sens une espèce de grande pique. Une autre ? Hein ?

Je vois Nico et Rose écroulés de rire devant moi.

-« J'ai toujours su que t'avais un coté démoniaque Sarou… »

J'ai peur de comprendre la. Nicolas me tend un morceau de métal pour que je m'y regarde.

-« Ca fait un choc. »

-« Ouai mais regarde le bon coté des choses, ta vraie nature est enfin révélée. Mouahaha. »

-« *-_-'* Merci Nicolas. Grace à toi je me sens bien mieux. »

Et je lui enfonce une potion que je viens de déboucher dans la bouche. Le pauvre ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Sa peau devient de plus en plus translucide, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement.

«-HEY chui l'homme invisible !! »

Silence de Rose et de moi.

-« Euuh ouii si tu veut Nico tu est l'ommainvisible. »

-« Oui je suis l'homme invisible ! C'est pas ma faute si t y connaît rien au moldus ma tite Rosie »

-« Bah je commence à les connaitre…vu que sa fait 5 ans que je te vois quasi 24h sur 24 et 7jours sur 7. »

-« Mouais…bof »

-« Ra t'es trOp excellent Nico tu devrai te voir !! Presque aussi bien que Sarou avec ses cornes ! »

Nico et moi on se regarde, il me fait une sorte de clin d'œil invisible, se jette sur Rosie pour l'immobiliser pendant que j'attrape une potion orange vif et la fait boire de force a Rose. Tout ca en moins de 3 secondes…respect !

Les cheveux de Rose commence à changer de couleur, son visage se recouvre de plumes, ses ongles deviennent des griffes, elle grandit, puis rapetissit…

Nico et moi on suit plus trop la. Elle n'arrête pas de changer de couleurs, de taille, de formes !

-« AaAaaaaA !! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive !!!! Ce n'est pas possible !!! C'est qui ce c*nnard de 3eme année que je le trucideuuh !!!!!! C'est quoi cette queue ?? AaAaaa mais j'avais pas vu sa !! J'ai des pieds violets maintenant !!! Mais sa s'arrête quand cet effet ?? »

-« Rosie, calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! D'habitude les potions, ca dure entre 5 et 15 minutes… » Tente de la réconforter Nico

-« Bah espérons que sa ne dure que 5 minutes parce que AaaaAAa je viens de rapetisser encore c'est quoi ce bordel ???? »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rosie avait arrêté d'hurler (peut être parce qu'elle n'avait plus de queue et avait retrouvée une couleur à peu près normale…), je ne sentais plus rien sur mon front et Nico devenait de plus en plus visible.

-« En attendant que les effets partent complètement, je propose qu'on écrivent sur du parchemin l'effet de chaque potion… »

Rosie et Nico acceptent tout de suite ma proposition…

-« Alors, une certaine Mina Ditem nous a gentiment préparée une potion verdâtre, qui sent bizarre et qui m'a fait pousser des cornes… »

-« Je note » dis précipitamment Nico en s'emparent du parchemin que Rosie venait de prendre (il a raison, dans son état ca ne va pas donner grand-chose)

-« Ok, alors je continue…Jack Maynard a fait un beau mélange bleu transparent, qui rend pratiquement invisible. C'est bon t'arrive a tout notre Nico ? Et la dernière…ouche ! Rosie promets-moi que tu ne tueras pas la personne quia fait ta potion please ! »

-« Euh si j'vais la zigouiller, ta vu ce qu'elle ma fait ? »

-« Ce n'était pas volontaire… »

-« Ouais mais quand même a ce point la ! Même Nico n'a jamais fait de c*nnerie comme sa ! »

-« Hey ! Ou c'était sensé être un compliment ? Non, le MEME NICO, non c'était définitivement pas un compliment donc : HEY Rosie t'es mezenteuuh »

-« Bon sa va vous deux…alors euh ouais Rose, c'est Lily qui a fait la potion… »

En disant ca, je lui montre l'étiquette sur le flacon…

-« Aaaaa !!! »

O_o' elle fait peur !

-« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Cousine ou pas demain Lily Ginevra Potter ne sera plus de ce monde !! »

-« Euh t'avais pas promis à Sara que tu tuais personne ? »

-« Nan, j'ai rien promis du tout !! »

-« Bon, euh pour changer de sujet, les effets ont complètement disparus. On peut tester le reste des potions… »

-« Youpi !! » s'exclame Nico, faussement enthousiaste

Je vous épargne le reste des potions. Je peux juste vous dire qu'on est passé de bleu indigo, à homme a plume, en passant par blonde et espèce de potion de vérité complètement ratée. Vous imaginerez la suite…

Alors que les derniers restes des cheveux roses de Nico disparaissent le prof entre. Il est pris d'un énorme fou-rire en voyant la tête de mon ami.

-« Ca va être répété, amplifié, déformé… »

C'est la première fois que je vois Mr. Niasoe l'air tellement amusé.

-« Voila l'antidote au cas où les potions auraient des effets secondaires. Prenez en chacun un verre entier, avec tout ce que vous avez testé on ne sait jamais… »

Il a l'air de s'amuser follement lui. Il est bien le seul.

-« Eh bien plus rien ne vous retient ici maintenant, vous pouvez rentrer dans vos dortoirs. Et que ca ne se reproduise plus ! »

-« Oui professeur. »

Et en cœur en plus ! On est vraiment doués [nda : xD]. J'a une pensée furtive pour le Quidditch. Pff… J'ai raté l'entrainement à cause de ca. Rose me tire par le bras pour me faire sortir de la salle. On marche jusqu'au dortoir. La je m'apprête à prononcer le mot de passe quand le portait de la Grosse Dames s'ouvre.

-« Heiiin ? »

Je viens de me rendre compte a qui la photo me faisait penser. Et franchement je suis bête de ne pas m'en être rendue compte avant. Il faut vraiment être aveugle.

* * *

_Hélo et Pauline_

_[a oui et une tite review pour dire ce que vous en penser on est pas contre...]  
_


End file.
